


You're a Fucking Hero

by Prompt_Master



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Car Accident, Hurt Michael, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prompt_Master/pseuds/Prompt_Master
Summary: Its 3AM when Jeremy gets the call from michael's voice only to hear a nervous sputtering girl, but hes instantly woken up when she says Jeremy was the only emergency contact in his phone.





	You're a Fucking Hero

When Jeremy woke up to the obnoxious sound of his phone buzzing over and over again on his nightstand his first thought was a very grump ‘fuck, that was a great dream too’. Now it wasn’t that Jeremy couldn’t wake up in the morning, usually he had an easy time running around at 6 AM to get ready for school and do…other things. But this was different, these were ungodly hours. At first he figured he would just ignore the phone but it kept fucking buzzing and it was driving him insane. He sat up a loud miserable groan, his eyes still squinting away the bleariness in his vision. He finally grabbed his phone and squinted down at the way too bright screen, the first thing he saw that is was 3 A-fucking-M and that instantly made him age about 30 years. The second thing he noticed was who was calling, “The Gay King”. Ah, Michael, that explains a lot.

He decided against ignoring his friend and sluggishly swept the green button, his phone felt so heavy when he was tired that he just put it to speaker, “Michael no offence dude but what the fuck-”

“Hello? Hello uh…! This isn’t- oh man- this isn’t Michael?”

Jeremy’s heart essentially stopped beating right then and there when he realized that wasn’t Michael’s voice. It was some female, probably around 20 years old who just kept rambling on and on and apologizing. 

“Hello? Sir are you-”

“Who…who is this?” Jeremy hissed out with a little too much hostility, his heart was already pounding. He reached over to turn on his lamp, he had a good feeling that this was bad news.

“Oh! Right, ok, uhm, my name is Rachel!”

“Why do you have Michael’s phone? What’s going on?”

He heard Rachel take a deep shaky breath, her voice was full of this shaky panic that didn’t help Jeremy’s anxiety at all, “Uh well…I’m really sorry, it’s just that you were the only one in his emergency contact-”

Jeremy’s eyes widened, at this point he was holding his breath, heart pounding in his ears, “E-emergency contact..?”

“-and they already called an ambulance so I figured I’d take his phone and call-”

“Ambulance!?” Jeremy couldn’t even be embarrassed by his voice crack, what was happening?

“Yes, yes! Hold on- sir sir! Please stay still until the ambulance arrives!”

Jeremy couldn’t stand not knowing what was happening, he got up to change out of his pajamas. He was prepared to take his dads car without permission the instant he knew where Michael was.

“What- what the Hell happened?!” He tried to keep his cool and not yell at the stranger but he couldn’t take it, he couldn’t.

“He uh- ok so there was this little girl crossing the street and- god, I’m so sorry- your friend was hit by a car, he pushed her out the way.”

  
“Oh my God! Ohmygod! What?! Is he ok?!” Jeremy pulled on his shoes, he could barely process the information. Everything just felt so..fake, like a blur. He’d wake up any second now…

The sound of a young girl crying snapped him back to the phone call, he figured that was the girl Michael nearly died for, “I don’t know I’m not a doctor!” 

“Jesus Christ…!” 

“He’s not really conscious. Like he’s awake, kinda, but barely. He’s bleeding pretty fucking badly and his arm-”

Jeremy felt like he was going to throw up, “Please…please don’t say anymore, just…should I go to the hospital now or..?”

“Yeah, I think so? I can hear the ambulance now so…I’m really sorry this happened.”

“Me too.”

He pretended that he didn’t hear Michael’s groan. 

Time from hanging up with Rachel to getting to the hospital was the biggest blur in time Jeremy would ever feel in his life. It felt like he was on auto-movement, each action barely thought about and going through this fuzzy unreal haze. When he thinks about it..he knows what he was doing, but he doesn’t know what he was feeling. He was just existing with the thought of Michael on his mind. He wrote on a sticky note to his dad that there was an emergency, and to call him when he woke up. He took the car and drove there. He was told Michael wasn’t ready to see yet. He sat there at 4 AM, staring at ugly white tiles blankly for nearly half an hour. He almost felt he should be scared, but he could only focus on his heart beat and the fact that Michael is hurt. 

The worst part of it all was when time came rushing back all at once. It was like when you’ve been sitting inside for days and you go outside on a sunny day. Every sense burned when he was told he could see Michael. He felt his heart physically attack him, each beat making him dizzy enough to have to grab the wall. The coldness of the room rushed against his skin in a sudden gust, goosebumps washing over him. The panic in his brain went from just “michael is hurt” to: what if Michael dies, what if Michael is paralyzed, what if Michael can’t see, what if what if what if. Jeremy hadn’t been this overwhelmed since the SQUIP.

And oh God when he actually saw him, when he seriously laid his eyes on Michael? His heart basically broke. The kid was so so pale, his skin devoid of color completely. He had tubes up his nose for reasons Jeremy was too scared to ask about. His head was wrapped nicely in a bandage, and there were scapes all up his arm and face. He’d never seen Michael so…fragile.Jeremy put a hand to his mouth, chewing harshly on his thumb.

“Shit.”

Sitting by him he felt like a fucking mess. He held Michael’s cold cold hand and begged it to move, even just a twitch. Anything! He wanted to smack Michael for scaring him so badly, what was he even doing on the street at 3 AM!? But still… he did save a little girl. Jeremy saw her while he waited, she was small and skinny. No doubt that the car would’ve killed her. He sighed, unable to look at Michael’s still face any longer. He put his head down, leaning his forehead against Michael’s hand, just in case it moved.

“Fuck…” Jeremy’s voice cracked and weakened halfway through the word. He took a moment to swallow, his throat feeling dry and swollen. 

“Fuck…fuck..fuck fuck fuck” The more he chanted the closer he got to crying, his voice almost gave out but he kept up the mantra as if it could wake him up. Before he knew it, Jeremy was sobbing his eyes out. Tears dropping down to the ground and burning his face, a certain lump in his throat hurt and reminded him of just how much hurt Michael was in why did this have to happen?

“Michael fuck…fuck you’re so stupid, you asshole, fuck!”

–

Jeremy woke up to the sound of a groan followed by shuffling in the hospital bed. Swallowed up by sleepiness he almost didn’t get up, and moved to fall back asleep until the hand he was holding gripped his back with a weak, but alive, strength. 

Jeremy’s eyes snapped open at the weak raspy, “Jeremy..?” he heard next.

Jeremy was up so fast, staring right into Michael’s awake eyes that were staring back in confusion. Jeremy took one…two..three deep fast breaths before he gasped out 

“Holy shit, Michael…!”

Michael smiled at him, “Are you always this happy to see-?”

He was cut off when Jeremy threw himself to hug him, Michael grunted in pain, but Jeremy only mumbled a sorry before he was crying all over again.

“You’re so fucking stupid Michael! I-i..fuck dude I thought you were dead! Do you know how fucking scared I was?! A- dude a stranger, a goddamned stranger called me!”

Michael placed a steady hand on Jeremy’s back “…I’m sorry…”

“Why- jesus christ- Why were you even out there?! Why am I the only one in your emergency contacts?! Dude I seriously thought you were a goner!!”

“I know, I’m sorry…”

Jeremy pulled back from the hug a bit, just to stare at Michael’s face. To take in that once again, he’s alive and awake and okay. Michael gave another weak smile, lifting up the arm not attached to an IV to wipe away a tear from Jeremy’s face. But his hand stayed there, Jeremy leaned the weight of his head into it, lifting a hand to cover Michael’s. 

“I’m super sorry Jer. You look like shit dude. Did you sleep at all?”

Jeremy shrugged, glancing over at the clock, 6 AM, “I fell asleep about an hour ago..”

“You should go back..”

Jeremy shook his head, “No way I could now…” he turned to kiss Michael’s hand, Michael smiled at him.

“Do my parents know?”

“I sent them a text, they haven’t seen it yet.”

“They’re gonna flip”

Jeremy sighed a shaky breath “well I know I flipped”

Michael frowned at that, “hey…”

“I’m sorry I just- fuck. Thank god you’re ok. I don’t know what I would’ve done if…done if-”

“Hey. Let’s not think about if right now ok? Right now I just need some really gay cuddles because my head hurts like fuck.”

Jeremy nodded, allowing himself to relax into a more comfortable position, leaning over Michael from his chair and hugging his legs.

“Hey dude…”

“Yeah?”

“You’re a fucking hero. That’s pretty cool.”


End file.
